


Space Charter

by LocalLeaderKaz



Series: Immortal In Space [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Graduate School, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, Outer Space, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLeaderKaz/pseuds/LocalLeaderKaz
Summary: In what way did Merlin think this was a good idea. Oh, right he wants to live alone in isolation. Merlin glanced around the classroom at all the other explorer graduates. Honestly he did not want to work as an explorer, However his options were limited. Sure Humanity has advanced enough that there are settlements on different planets, there is a space armada protecting humanity, and travel from planet to planet. But in the end the people who are allowed to own a ship must be with a company or the military.Part 2 of Immortal in Space Series
Series: Immortal In Space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667770
Kudos: 50





	Space Charter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin. The wonders on Merlin are left to the myths, legends and the amazing TV show Merlin that was one of the best renditions I have ever seen.

In what way did Merlin think this was a good idea. Oh, right he wants to live alone in isolation. Merlin glanced around the classroom at all the other explorer graduates. Honestly he did not want to work as an explorer, However his options were limited. Sure Humanity has advanced enough that there are settlements on different planets, there is a space armada protecting humanity, and travel from planet to planet. But in the end the people who are allowed to own a ship must be with a company or the military. 

Merlin had thought long and hard about what he should do to learn how to pilot a ship. Of course he learned how to drive a car, boat, and plane but a spaceship was very different. It needs to have several people there to pilot it. However Merlin is pretty sure he can get around that with his magic. 

His first option was to join a shipment company. There he could work his way up and learn how to pilot. Not to many hoops he need to jump through and easy enough to get in. However Merlin wanted to go to a planet that was off the charts. To do that he needed to know where the charts had already gone. Shipment, no matter how convenient, was out of the question. They only stuck to main routs and didn't have the maps required. 

Next he thought about the military. Merlin had been in the military many times. All in different places and different times. They would have the maps and routs available. However they are very strict. He would have to jump through a lot of hoops. Be trained for a couple years before he even got on a ship and in the end they would not just let Merlin go. He would have to fake his death or something. Not hard but not pleasant, He may be immortal but he still felt pain. Plus now they shot their dead out into space. Merlin did not want to be stuck in a coffin in space. It is a practice he can't get behind. What if someone just happened to come across one of these dead bodies? 

The last option he could think of and what he ended up going with was being a charter. Also known as an explorer. Yep you are basically a Sci-fi adventurer. His job would be to Indiana Jones his way through space with a crew. Ok, so Merlin might have chosen this because he could be a real life adventurer. Sure he could have done that on Earth, when it still existed, but there is so much more in space! Space travel is still new so there is still a lot to be seen!

So he joined the Space Charter or the SC. After two wonderful years of looking through already charted areas and learning what he needed to know for the job, it was time. Graduation day. Today Merlin would learn what crew he was going to be with. His job was to be a walking dictionary of awesomeness! 

The principle of the school walked up on stage. “Good morning Space Charter graduates. Today is that you will finally become Explorers. I will call your name and give you your badge. Remember this badge is to stay on you at all times. This evening we will be holding the party where you will try to be hired. Make sure you do not embarrass the SC.” The man glared out into the crowed causing some to shift uneasily. “Good. Aden, Max.” So the ceremony went. 

“... Wyllt, Myrddin.” Finally it was Merlin's turn. He walked up to the stage and received his badge. After pinning the badge onto his uniform he lined up with the rest of the graduates. There were two ways this could go tonight. He could find himself in a crew and work there for a while or he could just steal someones ship. Well he will have to see how the party went tonight. If it was to disastrous then he will just take a ship. Merlin was pretty sure he could get away with it too. It wouldn't be too hard if he snuck into the bay. The party was held on the space station.

The ceremony ended with little fan fair. “Myre! Come on man. We are going to go for a last hurrah before evening.” Jeramy called. The rest of his class standing over to one side. Merlin smiled and walked over.

“What did you guys have in mind? You know we can't get sloshed before the Recruitment party.” He said while slinging an arm over Jeramy. 

Soaph snorted. “There is more to fun then getting drunk Myrddin.” 

“Not when it comes to this group. There was that one time Ryder called....” 

“Wow, we don't need to relive that do we Myre? I was thinking more of a highlights party. You know going over all the wonderful times we had here.” Ryder suggested. 

“Are you sure? Because you just cut Myre off and I would say that was a highlight.” Ara commented. 

“Right guys we only have a couple hours before we need to be adult like. Why don't we head to the dorm.” Jeramy cut in. Several grunts of approval followed. They set off down the halls. Merlin watching with a quiet smile. Yeah, lets go to the party. It wouldn't be too bad to have a few more years with this group. Plus he would love to see what happens there. There is almost a guarantee something will happen to crash Recruitment. From what Merlin had heard these parties never go to plan. 

“... And Myre pressed the button crashing the simulation for a full three days!” 

“Wow, hey! I pressed that button for Science Ara. For Science. You can't just leave an unmarked button unattended like that.” Merlin protested.

“It was behind the security staff line Myre. You weren't even supposed to be back there.” Elber chipped in from the side. 

“Ho, I see. What about that time you took the shooter and dismantled it, but couldn't remember where all the pieces went?” Asked Merlin.

“Yeah, and then had to pretend like you were getting real coordinates for the next three hours!” Soaph added. Yeah, Merlin was staying for the party. He could always get the ship later. There was no reason to rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Well now Merlin can pilot a spaceship! Well kind of... If it was an emergency. He has the very basics. So yeah....
> 
> Cough, anyways- A couple of the short stories will come out fast because I have some half written out. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are loved!


End file.
